Tangled web
by Hyyp chick
Summary: Anakin & Obiwan slash fiction. Lies only ever lead to more lies, the truth must out in the end
1. Chapter 1

author:Hyyp Chick  
Pairing:Obi/Ani  
Rating:12  
Disclaimer:I don't own them, George Lucas does

Obi-wan had had another long day in session with the council. Exhausted, he was heading back to his quarters with every intention of putting his feet up and falling asleep on the couch listening to something serene and pleasant fill the air of the lonely space.

As is the Temple way, Anakin had moved out upon his knighthood. Obi-wan missed his whirlwind of a presence and nearly a year down the line, he had found nothing to fill the void. The boy was a fireball of emotion and every night welcomed a drama of some sort or another. But since his departure the apartment had seemed so…empty. Lifeless.

That's why Obi-wan had begun to look forward to off world missions. It meant living out of Anakin's pocket again and that's just where he wanted to be. No longer the Master, Anakin no longer the Padawan, they were equals, friends, comrades, brothers in arms.

Back on Coruscant one would be hard pushed to track Anakin down. He was rarely in the Temple, except for when he had to be. But Obi-wan knew where he went. He had learned Anakin's deepest secret after rifling through his things on an assignment once. He had been desperate for just a molecule of chocolate, it had been so long since they'd been in the company of creatures that knew what chocolate was, and Anakin would have undoubtedly packed a whole factory of the stuff, and that's when he had found a love letter from her, and an attached holograph.

Obi-wan had never mentioned anything to Anakin about it, he should never have been going through his things without asking, but he felt oddly morose about it. He couldn't place the twinge of emotion that knotted around all his vital organs, and made him want to put the little tramp into a cruiser and send her sorry ass back to Naboo, but there was definitely something there. And he had a feeling it had nothing to do with the Jedi code.

As he approached his quarters, with the door in sight, his stomach lurched forward suddenly and without warning, sending his heart bouncing into his throat to cut off the oxygen trickling its way down his windpipe. He stood still for a moment to regain his composure, and work out what awful thing could have caused him such an affliction.

Then the Force whacked him like a speeder crash upside his head and the little light bulb flickered into being. Anakin was inside the apartment. Obi-wan stood in the corridor trying to figure out what Anakin could possibly want from him at this time of night, when she had everything he wanted, but as a smile threatened to betray him he thought he'd better just go in and ask.

He was all ready for the jovial welcome and cocky, dry banter that would follow it but as he entered the room a projection of nausea and fever washed over him so completely that he gagged himself. Anakin was sick.

Obi-wan quickly hung his cloak inside the door and rushed into the common room to see Anakin sprawled across his couch, matted sweat soaked curls clinging to his obviously over-heated skin, cocooned in a thick blanket, nose raw and red, and lips pursed sucking in dry, shallow breaths. His body shook with the effort of a laboured cough as Obi-wan entered the room.

"Obi-wan" Anakin whispered in a relieved and appreciative tone. His voice rasp and coarse.

"Anakin, whatever is wrong?" Obi-wan asked, a concerned furrow across his brow.

He crossed the short distance to the couch and knelt by its side, placing the back of his hand to Anakin's perspiring temple to check his temperature.

"I'm dying" He whined in a desperate tone, pleading for Obi-wan's sympathy with groggy but deeply beautiful blue eyes.

Obi-wan wiped the back of his hand off on the upholstery of the couch and looked at Anakin dubiously with his 'I know what's coming next' look.

"Dying? Is that what the healers said?" He asked sardonically.

Anakin closed his mouth and dropped his eyes in a resigned fashion.

"Well not exactly, but what do they know?" He huffed indignantly.

"That you've got a cold?" Obi-wan quipped sarcastically.

Anakin didn't reply he just looked up with those eyes and forced a shiver down his spine. Obi-wan sighed with a smile.

"Why haven't you just gone home and tucked yourself into bed?" He questioned, watching the pathetic life form cough and splutter all over his apartment.

"Because no-one likes to tuck themselves into bed, and nobody takes better care of me than you. Remember when I was little and I got sick from the change in weather, and when I caught that insufferably itchy pox, and when I lost my arm, and.."

"okay, okay, I get the message. I'll go and heat some water to make you my special brew, you need to take some layers off, you're over-heating." He demanded.

Obi-wan went through to the kitchen shaking his head. Anakin had always been a terrible patient, he was always dying from his symptoms, but he was also a greatly appreciative one, and Obi-wan allowed himself a smug grin. She may be able to please him in the bedroom but he'd still come home when he'd got sick. She couldn't care for him like Obi-wan could. She wouldn't tend to his needs and make him hot sweet drinks when he felt poorly. Obi-wan would always make time to get Anakin well.

He re-entered the common room and found that Anakin had made an untidy pile of Jedi robes on the floor by the side of the couch, atop the blanket he had first discarded. His boots seemed to be a parsec apart at either end of the room. He'd obviously kicked them off. Now the boy lay in only his leggings, his toes curling in the open air and his body cringing from the drop in temperature.

Obi-wan placed the drink on the small table and went off to the fresher. He returned moments later with a small wet towel. He lifted Anakin's head and sat under it, placing it, and the sticky mop of hair in his lap. He passed the mug to his former Padawan and proceeded to brush his locks back lightly with his fingers and run the cold compress across his brow to still his fever, just like he had when Anakin had been a child.

But Anakin was no longer a child, and the heaving chest just inches from his hands, and very much in his eye line were a not so gentle reminder of that. And all he kept hearing in his head was 'she wouldn't just sit there and mop his brow', 'she wouldn't waste her time trying to get him better'. Anakin's childlike smile let Obi-wan know that his actions were soothing and welcomed.

Anakin sipped on the drink and a deep gargled noise escaped his throat. He closed his eyes shut and breathed in the intoxicating aroma.

"Still dying?" Obi-wan asked with a mocking tone.

Anakin beamed up at him all smiles and teeth and eyes and snuggled into his Master's lap, closer to his stomach, by way of an answer. Obi-wan cleared his throat and turned the compress over.

Obi-wan hadn't noticed it before but the fingers of his free hand were still trailing through the boys sodden tussles, curling the strands around his fingertips and grazing his nails gently down the scalp. He swallowed, and then noticed that Anakin was shivering. Obi-wan smiled lovingly remembering how he had felt the first time he had provided comfort for the scared child from Tatooine. Ill at ease with him previously he had been forced to take care of him as he screamed in pain and anguish, as he threw up constantly, and Obi-wan had learned that water eased him. He looked over Anakin now and ran his thumb down the soft outline of his face.

"You should take a shower Anakin, you would feel better" Obi-wan stated in a soothing voice.

"I don't think I could stand" Anakin croaked back hoarsely.

"Then I'll run you a bath" Obi-wan offered, moving Anakin's head carefully so he could stand. He placed a cushion underneath it before laying it back down.

"Don't be long" Anakin whined at the loss of contact.

Obi-wan placed a plug into the bath tub and turned the taps on full blast to run a cool bath. As he perched on the edge waiting for it to fill he found himself chanting the Jedi code as a mantra in his head.

"Get a grip, Obi-wan" He said to himself "You're just feeling sorry for him, he's like your brother, you don't want him to be sick that's all"

Before Obi-wan had finished running the water Anakin had managed to drag himself into the bathroom, teeth chattering and long arms wrapped around his shivering torso. His nose was dripping gunk and Obi-wan instinctively got a tissue and wiped it for him. He felt suddenly foolish when he remembered that Anakin was actually a grown man, but Anakin's soft features appreciated the gesture.

"I'll um, leave you to it" Obi-wan mumbled, flustered by Anakin starting immediately to peel the sweat soaked leggings from his skin. Anakin climbed into the warm water, and after watching him dip his head under Obi-wan left, bottom lip worrying his teeth nearly to blood.

He went back to the common room and began to tidy up after his little whirlwind. Swirling the mug clean in the kitchen and placing it back in its spot, neatly folding Anakin's utility belt and resting it tidily on the table, and gathering up the clothes that oozed of sickness to dump them in the laundry bin in his bedroom.

He sat down at the dresser table and looked at himself in the mirror, disgusted by what greeted him. Obi-wan was a bad Jedi with bad Jedi thoughts.

"You're a dirty old man Kenobi" He sighed, practically spitting at his reflection.

Half an hour later Anakin entered the room wrapped in Obi-wan's bath robe. His wet hair had curled even more and darkened with the saturation, his eyes however finally held the glint that drew people into their wickedness.

"Feel better?" Obi-wan asked, his tone suggesting that he should.

Anakin nodded and ran his hand luxuriously through his locks.

"A bit, but my body feels like I'm stuck in a trash compactor, and my head feels like someone's blown a small planet up in it" He moaned.

"I'll get you some tablets, they'll stop your head from hurting and they'll make you sleep." Obi-wan offered. "You can spend the night here if you wish."

Obi-wan hurried out of the room to retrieve the magic cure. He returned with pills and water to find that Anakin had dumped the bath robe on the floor and had settled himself nicely under Obi-wan's sheets. Obi-wan smiled weakly and passed the boy the tablets. Anakin took his time in taking them and Obi-wan stared licentiously at his adam's apple as he swallowed. Anakin passed the glass back and Obi-wan received it with a shaky grasp.

"Thanks, Obi-wan" Anakin murmured in a husky growl, turning onto his side and letting his hair fall into his eyes.

Obi-wan kneeled to the side of the bed and brushed the stray strands back behind his ear. Stroking it flat he lurched forward and planted a platonic kiss to the poorly boy's forehead.

"I hope you feel better in the morning" He soothed, using all of his will to leave Anakin alone for the night.

Closing the bedroom door behind him he strode over to the couch and flopped down on it releasing a long sad breath.

"I hope you feel better in the morning, my love."


	2. Chapter 2

Author:Hyyp chick  
Pairing:Anakin/Padme inferred Obi-wan/Anakin  
Raing:PG-13  
Disclaimer:Lucas owns these boys, I just play with them a bit

"Where were you last night?"

Padme sat on one of the couches in her apartment in a formal senatorial costume. Her voice was a mixture of disappointment and accusation.

"At the Temple"

Anakin replied honestly and matter-of-factly, gazing out of the window over Coruscant, his back to the room.

"But you said you would come here, you promised" She hissed sulkily.

"Padme" He stressed impatiently "I can't be here all the time, I have to show my face there too, I am supposed to live there!"

"But you promised!" She whined, sounding a little too like Anakin for his own liking.

"I was sick okay!" He snapped, jarring his upper body round sharply to face her, angry heat rising in his cheeks.

"Sick?" She questioned with a sudden bout of concern. "Did you go to a healer? Are you okay?" She fussed, crossing the room to check him over for herself.

"It's just a virus" He dismissed coldly, avoiding her trepid searching.

"You didn't have to be on your own because you were ill, I would have taken care of you, I could have made you forget all about it" She smiled licentiously, her voice laced with innuendo.

She laid her delicate fingers on his upper arm. His body flinched and pulled away from her touch before his mind could engage to stop it. He guiltily turned away from her injured eyes and busied himself with creasing clumps of his cloak.

"Anakin?" She probed uncertainly.

"I wasn't alone. I stayed with Obi-wan" He replied distantly.

"Obi-wan?" She repeated, "You could have come here to me and you chose to stay with Obi-wan?" She seethed jealously.

"Yes" Anakin answered turning to face her, towering over her petite form.

"He knows how to take care of me"

"And I don't?" She bit testily.

"Not like Obi-wan" Anakin retaliated, full of pride for his former Master.

"And just what does Obi-wan do that's so fantastic then? What does he do that I can't? How did he care for you in a way I never could, Anakin?" She rushed argumentatively, her words loaded with implication.

"He fucks me like a dream" Anakin spat harshly as the lie fell from his lips before he could restrain it, his deepest fantasies thinking themselves out loud.

Padme stumbled backward, physically reeling from the shot. Her head turned from this way to that as if scanning the room would explain what she had just heard. In the end she returned her eyes to her lover let them beg him to take the hurtful words back. Anakin dropped his gaze to his boots, caught between lies.

"You and Obi-wan, you…" Padme couldn't bring herself to say it. Anakin nodded subconsciously. She swallowed a hard lump that had formed in her throat and threatened to spill tears from her eyes.

"How long?" She quizzed painfully.

"I-I…"

"Get out" She ordered calmly, her eyes tracing her nervously entwining fingers.

Anakin didn't need telling twice. He strode passed without even giving her the satisfaction of a second glance and closed the door behind him with a deafening finality. Padme held her composure for mere seconds before breaking down in a torrent of tears. She fell onto the couch and hugged a cushion close to her heart in an attempt to soften the blow. Minutes passed.

He had cheated on her. He had had sex with his Master, his tutor. How many times? Just this once? It didn't sound like it. More than once then. Lots? And for how long? Since his knighting? Before his knighting? When Anakin was still a Padawan?

Padme stopped crying and wiped away the stray droplets that remained on her cheek.

Before his knighthood. The idea had merit, and a vengeful smile curled her lips.

Hell hath no fury, as the saying goes.


	3. Chapter 3

author: Hyyp chick

Pairing: Obi/Ani/Padme

Rating:R

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything

Obi-wan entered the meditation chamber with some amount of apprehension and intrigue. Mace had sounded hesitant in his call, uncertain and regretful. The Jedi Master sat here now, with Master Yoda in the dark room, illuminated only by the rays of light that negotiated the thin slats which covered the window.

Their faces were long and drawn, and their expressions heartfelt. Obi-wan wondered what could be so wrong. Why had he been called here so late in the day, whilst he was dining on supper? What had been so urgent yet did not require the council's knowledge, just his own?

"Come, sit, Obi-wan" Mace gestured, his tone resigned. It unnerved Obi-wan, but he did as commanded.

"Know why you are here, do you?" Yoda questioned experimentally.

"No Master" Obi-wan replied in is ignorance, shaking his head, wracking his brain for an answer.

Mace sighed heavily and brushed a sweeping hand over his bald head. Yoda's eyes closed and his head dipped, forcing his ears to stick up pointedly. This was not a good thing; Obi-wan knew something was wrong.

"Obi-wan, I have to ask" Mace began, looking like he'd prefer to be in a rancor pit than here right now, "Have you ever had any forms of sexual liaisons with Anakin Skywalker?"

Obi-wan's face broke into a smile and he chuckled for a second before noting that the two other Master's were not laughing. His brow furrowed seriously and he cleared his throat.

"No" He answered firmly, leaving no room for interpretation.

"None at all? I'm talking anything here Obi-wan, sex, sexual acts, inappropriate touches, kisses…"

"Fuck Mace what is this?" Obi-wan started, alarmed by Master Windu's interrogation.

"Received intelligence we have, that a relationship, sexual, with Skywalker you have, Do you not?" Yoda persisted.

"No! I've told you no" Obi-wan repeated desperately, wondering where such 'intelligence' could come from when there was no evidence for the claim. Unless Coruscant had thought police now…

The quizzical Masters sighed in tandem; obviously his protestations were not good enough for them.

"Look, I haven't had sex with Anakin, and I don't know who has told you I have but I haven't. So if you don't believe me then can you just give me my duties of punishment, and if you do believe me then can you just let me go home, I haven't eaten yet" Obi-wan demanded with annoyance. This was ridiculous.

"That simple it is not" Yoda replied apologetically. "Bestow on you extra meditation hours I wish I could"

"Obi-wan the allegations are more serious than you suspect" Mace informed him. "If we thought that you were having something physical with Anakin now, well, we might turn a blind eye. I know it would be in direct violation of the code but in our experience these outlets are often needed and we do not act upon them unless they begin to interfere with work. And we understand that often the person a Jedi becomes so intimately involved with is a fellow Jedi, for many reasons…"

"Mace, I'm not fucking sleeping with Anakin. Or any other Jedi for that matter! Now what the fuck is this about?"

"Been accused of seducing and having sex with Anakin Skywalker you have. Whilst still a Padawan was he. Under your guidance, your mentoring, and under the legal age of consent by the will of the republic was he. Many laws here you have broken, if guilty you prove to be. Laws of the Jedi, laws of the republic" Yoda informed in a formal and foreboding tone.

Obi-wan felt a crushing in his trachea, like all his breath had been sucked out of his lungs, and he felt giddy for it. The dizzying effect brought on a strong sense of nausea that weakened his body and he slumped forward over his knees, his head lolling weighted in his hands. He pulled at the auburn strands of his hair for some form of absolution, waiting to her the jestial tones of Mace Windu to fill the echoic room with taunts of his gullibility, but they never came. He looked up at the Masters with horror stricken eyes.

"Who said this?" He demanded weakly.

"Confidentiality Obi-wan" Mace answered, reminding Obi-wan that he knew too well the procedures of the council.

Obi-wan smiled a false smile of desolation. Despairing of the situation, and wondering how the fuck to get out of this when all that was on his side was the truth and that obviously was not good enough, and nowhere near trustworthy.

"Look, speak to Anakin and he'll tell you the truth, he'll tell you it's not true!" Obi-wan pleaded.

"Don't worry Obi-wan, we'll be talking with Anakin soon enough, and anyone else that might shed some light on the truth of these accusations"

Obi-wan was sure Mace had already condemned him. That his guilt was obvious and set in stone, and that Obi-wan would have to strive to prove his innocence, lest he be dismissed from the order and imprisoned for his crimes.

"You will return to your quarters under guard, and you will remain there until this situation is resolved. Your door codes will be suspended to anyone that has access to your apartment, including yourself. Only I and Master Yoda will have access thereafter. You will be able to receive communications but not send them. We will keep you informed of all developments and you will be fed and watered. Do you understand Master Kenobi?" Mace delivered emotionless.

"I have a kitchen, I can feed and water myself" Obi-wan replied bitterly.

"Very well. You are dismissed under house arrest"

Obi-wan left the room to be greeted by a Jedi guard. They did not speak and the guard followed Obi-wan back to his quarters. They stood in front of the door and Obi-wan palmed it open. He knew that it had been set to deactivate as soon as he had crossed the threshold and it had closed behind him. With a deeply despondent sigh he stepped inside and felt the cold metal slam shut behind him, locking him out of the world and keeping him prisoner in his own home. The guard had taken up station outside the door. Soon the others would see him and begin to speculate on Kenobi's crime. The details would be confidential of course but no one could stop speculation and rumour, and in an enclosed community like the Jedi Temple it would spread like wildfire. It was rare to see a Jedi under arrest and he would become a focal point for many days he imagined. And even if his innocence were proved, as he failingly hoped would be the case, people would still wonder if he were guilty or not. They would still mistrust him.

He flopped dejectedly onto the couch and as he curled up in its cushions he could smell Anakin.

How was Anakin going to react? Anakin would know that none of this outrageousness was true, and Anakin was desperately protective of Obi-wan. He had a tendency to overreact, to do before he thought. What if he did something stupid without Obi-wan there to keep his temper in check?

Poor Anakin, Obi-wan thought as he breathed in the scent deeply. It brought the flicker of a smile to his features that disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. What would he think to all this?

Obi-wan got up and crossed the floor to his bedroom. He rifled through the laundry basket to find Anakin's discarded clothes from the night before, the ones covered in germs from the 'dying' man's cold. He smiled again as he brought the tunic to his face and buried his cheek in it. Oh how he loved Anakin, and how ridiculous he'd looked this morning, dashing to his own quarters wrapped in Obi-wan's robes.

Obi-wan could admit to himself that his feelings for Anakin had changed of late. That his love was more passionate than platonic now, that yes he fancied Anakin and desired him in a way unbefitting of a Jedi. He smirked as he thought of Mace 'turning a blind eye'. But his feelings were recent, compounded by Anakin's ascension to manhood and the dashingly good looks he had claimed since his knighting. But he'd never acted on these feelings. Why would he? Anakin was already in love, with that little tramp/bitch/whore from Naboo.

To think he could…whilst Anakin was still…It made him sick to the very pit of his stomach. He'd never thought like that, not when Anakin was that age and in his care. It was a disgusting notion and Obi-wan desperately wanted to know who had slandered him as a child molester and why.

He threw the tunic back into the laundry basket and climbed onto his bed. It too had the lingering scent of Anakin as the boy had spent last night naked betwixt the sheets, and Obi-wan wrapped the quilt around him as if it were Anakin's silky arms surrounding him with comfort. He closed his eyes and sobbed at the total hopelessness of his predicament.

…

Anakin had spent most of the day in a highclass bar contemplating his life in light of his recent false revelation to his would be girlfriend.

He shouldn't have said it. Not just because it wasn't true but also because Padme didn't deserve to hear it. Yes he fantasised about fucking Obi-wan, and on many occasions whilst he was fucking Padme, but she didn't need to know that. Yes, he was sick of her, but he could've just spouted of some 'it's not you it's me' crap, or 'I think we've grown apart as people' rubbish. He didn't have to shoot her with a knockout blow like that.

Still it was done and he couldn't take it back now. He downed another Bourbon, his…he couldn't remember how many, and placed the shot glass back on the bar. The bartender wandered over with the three-quarter empty bottle in hand to refill.

"I don't want another drink, I've had enough" Anakin mumbled drunkenly with a stupid grin.

The bartender waved his hand in front of Anakin.

"You do want another drink, you can never have enough" He smirked

Anakin laughed "No more mind tricks on me tonight I'm afraid" He added jovially to the man's imitation.

"Alright Jedi, but I want to see the starship of yours still in my lot in the morning, no flying for you tonight" He ordered.

"Alright" Anakin agreed, unsteadily getting to his feet and pulling his cloak around him. He stepped out into the cold air to hail a cab to take him back to the Temple. He wanted to claim sickness once more and find himself waking in the morning in the warm covers of Obi-wan's bed, even if the man himself were not in it, though he wasn't sure he could look Obi-wan in the eye after this afternoon's untruth. Still Obi-wan didn't know he had said it…

…

Padme lay naked on her bed as some grunting lard of a man took pleasure in her. She should have been an actress she thought idly as her mind wandered back to the tearful confessions she had made to Master Windu earlier in the day. To compact her point she began to moan and call under the man's inexpert touch.

/Fuck you Anakin/ she thought bitterly but then grinned at her achievements. /Let's see the Jedi council let him fuck you now/.

She cried out in satisfaction, but it had fuck all to do with the sex.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Tangled web; Chapter 4  
Author: Hyyp chick  
Pairing: Obi/Ani  
Rating: R for implications  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns the characters, I have stolen them for the purposes of my enjoyment  
Summary: Anakin finds out about the accusations Obi-wan faces

Anakin sat on a couch in Mace Windu's apartment, the residue of his seething anger still pulsing through him. His hands clutched a mug of coffee, given to him to help quell the effects of alcohol in his bloodstream, his mind racing with the thought of his imminent expulsion from the Order. Though why he had been brought to Mace's apartment to be expelled was beyond him.

Looking around the sparse room he concluded that he'd prefer to hear his fate in the council chambers. It seemed only fitting, proper. This room was too personal, too…Mace, and Anakin fairly hated the man. Well maybe hate was too strong a word but he certainly didn't relish sitting in his apartment drinking what Mace passed off as coffee.

Obi-wan had real coffee, made with real beans, and it had a rich textual flavour, smooth on the tongue and aromatic to the nasal. Master Windu's 'coffee' was so obviously freeze dried, its texture was coarse and it smelt faintly sour.

In any case Anakin was still sick and coffee of any sort was making him feel nauseous. The maize whiskey he'd been drinking for the best part of the evening had masked the symptoms of his viral disease, but this bitter caffeine brought them flooding back. He longed for Obi-wan's special blend of citrus fruits and sugars, like the one he'd made him last night to ease his mortal agony, a drink that roused his senses and pleasured the taste buds, and left him feeling warm inside.

He spat a mouthful of the foul stimulant back into the mug; afraid swallowing would induce an unwelcome bout of vomit, and placed the cup out of reach on the low table between the seats. He pulled his cloak tighter around him to hide his trembling, partly a cause of the pathogens infecting his system and partly a remnant of the outburst that had led him here. A fear that was growing in an unforgiving nature, a fear that tonight would be his last in the Temple, his last as a Jedi, and with Obi-wan kept from him, and his own dismissal of Padme from his life, or more accurately his bed, a fear that he would be lost. A lone soul with nowhere to go, nowhere to belong, and no-one to love.

Mace re-entered the room and sat down opposite Anakin. Anakin dropped his eyes to the floor deliberately avoiding the Jedi Master's eyes. Of all the people to expel him, couldn't it at least have been Master Yoda, he thought. Mace coughed to clear his throat, demanding Anakin's attention. Against his better will Anakin let his eyes meet with his elder's and saw them wide and solemn, searching him. Immediately he checked his shields, he didn't want this particular Jedi rooting through his mind, looking for the source of his rage, but a single raised eyebrow from Mace required it anyway.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I, um, I've been, um, out and, I um…is he going to be alright?" Anakin asked, unable to mask the nervousness in his voice.

"Yes, he is fine. The healers checked him over but, no damage done" Mace informed him factually.

Anakin nodded, humbly relieved. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone. His eyes returned to the unspectacular floor of his surroundings.

"Anakin?" Mace pressed on, using his name to question his actions, his reactions. Anakin nodded meekly again and continued.

"I just wanted to see Obi-wan. I…needed his counsel…" He said vaguely which pulled Mace further into listening range, "…I haven't been well, I…look I just wanted to see Obi-wan." Anakin restated with more assurance and defiance to his wavering voice, "I have a right. He is my, was my Master, we are friends, we're a team, he has continued to give me entry to his apartment of my own free will, I had a right to be there, that…that, he, whoever he was didn't have a right to stop me!" Anakin vented vehemently, standing up to pace out his frustrations.

Mace nodded in some understanding Anakin wasn't aware of. He had asked to be informed the minute Skywalker set foot in the Temple after a scour for him had concluded that he was not 'at home'. By the time Mace had reached the personal quarters Anakin had found himself locked out of Obi-wan's apartment and was discharging his anger onto the Jedi that kept muted guard at the door. All the lights in the corridor had blown out from his ire, and the walls trembled under his fury, and the man that wouldn't let him through the door was crumpled on the floor, suffocating in the thin air Anakin was slowly squeezing from his lungs.

Anakin had heard a desperate plea from Obi-wan through their bond to stop moments before the shrill cry of Mace's exact demand filled the corridor. Anakin had released the unconscious guard and wordlessly followed Mace to the Jedi Master's own quarters.

The stupid thing was, as if the act itself hadn't been stupid enough, that Anakin didn't know or couldn't explain why his emotions had spiralled so completely out of control and so quickly. It was just that on his way home from the bar he had made a decision to go and see Obi-wan despite the conscious lie he had deceived Padme with that was still haunting his mind. On arriving he had at first ignored the Jedi stood outside, moving instead to go straight in. He had waved his palm across the door and followed with a step at the same time, resulting in a bang to the head from his forward momentum when the door had refused to open. Confused, he had made several more attempts to open it but obviously without success. That's when he'd turned to the boy who was just stood there! watching him fail. He had asked nicely for an explanation but the boy had paid him no attention whatsoever, so he had asked again, less nicely this time and still this boy ignored him. And whether from copious alcohol consumption or just because he was Anakin Skywalker, or maybe both, he simply…lost it.

"What did he say to you?" Mace queried, a calmness controlling his voice.

"Nothing!" Anakin spat, turning to face Mace from beside the window, "He wouldn't say anything!"

Again Mace nodded and it was starting to piss Anakin off. Could he not just get it over and done with?

"Anakin, take a seat" Mace requested, gesturing to the couch Anakin had previously sprung from. Anakin obeyed, but only because his muscles were straining to hold his weight up with their sickness.

"Anakin…" Mace began, and Anakin noted for the first time that the Jedi Master was addressing him by his first name, instead of his usual disdainful 'young Skywalker'; it was a bad omen as far as he was concerned.

"…I do not condone your behaviour tonight, and if anything like this happens again you will be excluded from the Jedi Order, do I make myself clear?"

The question was rhetorical and Anakin knew better than to answer it, even to affirm it. But he didn't understand Mace's leniency on the subject. He had acted in anger, pure anger, and every Jedi, sith hell every body knew where that led! And he'd wilfully damaged Temple property, and nearly taken the life of one of his fellows…

"I am interested to hear about your relationship with Master Kenobi, you refer to yourselves as a team?" Mace quizzed, though Anakin couldn't make out where he was going with it, the question was odd.

"Yes, we're a team" Anakin avouched.

"What makes you call yourselves that?"

"Well, we work well together, we know what each other is thinking and what each one of us will do on any given assignment. My weaknesses are his strengths and vice versa. We make a good team" Anakin emphasised.

"And you say you are friends?" Mace's continual questioning tone unnerved Anakin; he was acting with irregular peculiarity tonight.

"Of course we are friends, what else would we be?" Anakin answered confused, meaning how could they be less than such.

"You tell me" Mace implied, leaning back on the couch.

"What do you mean?" Anakin attempted to clarify, unsure by the Master's words.

"Are you lovers?" Mace questioned directly, to which Anakin reeled in obvious shock. His synapses began to snap into action most could only induce with amphetamine, why would Mace ask such a thing? Why couldn't he see Obi-wan? Why did he feel that this line of questioning and his earlier lie to Padme were not a coincidence?

"No!" Anakin stated emphatically, surprise catching in his tone.

"No?"

"I…No! What is this?" Anakin demanded, standing again.

"We received intelligence that says different. Our source claims that you are lovers…"

Anakin screwed his mouth up as he realised what Padme had done, annoyance leaking into his ill body. He had hurt her with his harsh words and she had run straight to the council to hurt him back. He wondered if she'd told them that they were lovers too.

"Anakin?"

"We're not, okay? It's ridiculous! We're Jedi for sith's sake! Has Obi-wan been told about this? Is that why he has locked me out?" Anakin strutted in front of the window, his unsavoury emotions welling inside of him yet again.

Mace sighed.

"Our source told us more than you were lovers; they also claimed that Obi-wan had mistreated you as a Padawan. Their information suggested that Master Kenobi seduced you whilst you were under the legal age of consent that we respect here on Coruscant. We are not above the law Anakin. If you and Obi-wan are lovers now then you would be breaking your commitment to the Jedi Order, but if as our source suggests, he seduced you to perform any kind of sexual act before your eighteenth birthday, with or without your consent, then he would have broken the law and we have no option but to punish him".

Anakin's mind stumbled backwards from the shock. How could she say such a thing? How could she mar Obi-wan like that? He hadn't said that! Not even hinted at that! He had said they had slept together last night that was all, and that was a damned lie! How could she? How dare she!

"That ridiculous! It's stupid! You know Obi-wan, you're friends with him, surely you know that he would never…he would never! You can't think? It's not true, not a word of it, we're not now and we weren't then, and we never have! He's Obi-wan for fuck's sake! Obi-wan! Where is he, I want to see him" Anakin babbled almost to the point of incomprehension as his thoughts found their voice before he could arrange them. A common ailment he was experiencing today.

"Obi-wan is under house arrest. That is why you could not enter his room. His guard was the Jedi you nearly choked to death. I cannot permit you to see him, not until all this is cleared up" Mace informed him.

"But it's cleared up I've told you it's untrue, and I know he would have told you the same. How you can even stand there and accuse him…" Anakin trailed off in disbelief.

"We have to speak to some others Anakin, you could well lie to protect him. We have to be seen to do the right thing; this case has the eyes of the senate"

"You're not kidding" Anakin said aside. "Can I go now?"

"I think somebody needs to keep an eye on you" Mace growled in retort.

"I'm not a child! I promise I'll stay away from Obi-wan's, and I won't lose my temper. I've been out all night and I'm sick, I need to take all this in, I need to meditate on it" He replied, sarcastically denoting the word 'meditate'.

Mace drew in a deep breath and then released it, resigned to his decision. He really didn't want to spend the night baby sitting Skywalker either.

"Okay you can go" He agreed. Anakin inclined his head with habitual gratitude and left the apartment briskly.

Obi-wan turned over to gaze out of the window at the hub of Coruscant nightlife. The city that never sleeps. Everyone going about their business completely unaware that a Jedi was being held captive in his quarters. The lights played out a merry dance on his walls, accompanied by the overture of the chrono by his bedside and the rhythmic hum of the cooler in the kitchen.

He wondered what had happened to Anakin as he snuggled himself deeper into the young man's tunic. He had felt his presence outside the door, had felt his frustrations building, and the swift twist in the Force knotted his internals as his protégé gave in to his emotions and rained wrath down in the hallway.

He'd called out through their bond, desperate for Anakin to stop, desperate to calm him, and cuddle him, and protect him. But he'd heard Mace soon after his own anguished cry and the commotion had evaporated, the darkness lifted.

He prayed to all the Gods he knew of to let Mace be lenient on him. To understand that Anakin was Anakin, not just another mindless drone of the Temple, that Anakin felt.

He imagined his prayers would be wasted. Mace hated Anakin; he would relish any opportunity to throw him from the Order. 

He wanted to see Anakin, needed to see Anakin; he had to make sure everything was alright; he had to make sure his Anakin was alright.  
It was late when the door to Padme's bedroom screamed open. She woke abruptly to see her hefty lover bounce into a state of unconsciousness off the facing wall. She made to sit up quickly and shriek but her advancement was halted and her voice suppressed as she felt the searing heat of a lightsaber dangerously close to her neck.

She lay back flat on the bed as the awesome brilliance of blue petrified her vision. She bit her lips together as the ruffled bed sheets were slid to the floor, and stifled a terrified squeak as her assailant moved to straddle her powerfully.

She turned her tearful face into her pillow as the magnified idle hum raped all of her senses.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Tangled web, chapter 5  
Author: Hyyp chick  
Pairing: Obi-wan/Anakin  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns everything  
Summary: Anakin's Dark side makes an encore, and Yoda dishes out the pearls of wisdom.

"Anakin stop!"

Padme wailed, sobbing under the shimmering brilliance of his blade, petrified by what he might do to her. His weight on top of her was oppressively restrictive, like it never had been when she'd begged for him to sit astride her. Her weeping was hysterical, and frightened as she was she couldn't prevent the pitiful squeaks from escaping her. 

Anakin's right hand remained steady, clutching the 'saber inches from her neck. His left hand smoothed salaciously over the satin nightdress that adorned her, following the curvature of her delicate and fragile body. He tugged at the material to free it from under his knees but instead the thin restraint just tore away from her skin.

Padme cried out as she felt the gown tear but this only served to increase the proximity of the lightsaber to her throat and she stifled her terror.

Unprotected from the slight cloth as her body now was, Anakin ran his hand over her curves once again.

"Anakin, please"

Padme begged desperately, wishing he would just let that hot azure sword swipe through her rather than force her to stomach such a violation. And by him.

She loved him.

He snaked his defiling fingers back up her torso over her trembling skin and wrapped them possessively around her neck and jaw, lifting her head as if to kiss her.

Padme closed her eyes. She didn't want to see his assault; she could feel it sickeningly weave through her veins with every tainted touch. Then she felt his weight shift and he was dragging her up from the bed with a firm, almost suffocating grip on her neck. She hit the back of her head as he slammed her against the nearest wall. Lightsaber still ignited, he now stood its length away from her. His hollow debased laugh echoing around her room.

Padme vainly attempted to cover her modesty, shamed to be naked in front of him now regardless of how many times she had been so before. As he looked straight into her terrified eyes she could see that his own beautiful and sensuous orbs were devastatingly tinted, even under the cover of nightfall.

Then suddenly his eyes changed. He stumbled back slightly, reeling from his own actions as if his conscience had lost him and had suddenly found him again. His laugh twisted from its perverse shrill to a stutter of disbelief until he fell silent completely. He deactivated his weapon. Padme watched nervously as he re-clipped the 'saber to his belt and ran his fingers through his tussled hair seemingly in shock. He fell back to perch on the edge of the bed, washing over his features with his shaking hands.

"Anakin?" Padme's voice quivered as she recited his name. He looked up at her with disgust.

"Do you really think I would degrade myself by fucking you?" He spat condescendingly, "Do you think I'd want to put it anywhere near you? Anywhere where that's been?" He sniped, pointing to the unconscious male heaped unceremoniously on the floor.

Padme shied into the wall, oddly more ashamed that he didn't want to rape her than if he actually had.

"I heard you spoke with Master Windu today, you said some things, bad things Padme, things that weren't true"

Anakin stood and strolled over to the window, his arms encased in the sleeves of his tunic. It gave Padme the opportunity to dash to the bed and retrieve the sheets from the floor. She wrapped them around her naked body tightly and stood back into the opposite corner from where Anakin was currently gazing over Coruscant's busy nightlife.

"You said Obi-wan…" Anakin faltered, his voice hitching as a lump caught in his throat.

"I lied Padme" He turned to face her, his features pleading with desperation, "I never slept with Obi-wan, never! I just said it to…I don't know why I said it, I've wanted to, I love him Padme, but I lied" He spat on the floor physically disgusted with himself now.

"But you said…" Padme began to reason as the comprehension of how she had hurt him set in.

"Obi-wan is under arrest. The council, Mace, Yoda, they're keeping him from me. Because of you"

Padme shook her head. "Arrested?" She questioned.

Anakin nodded, blinking traitorous tears from his eyes.

"What do you want me to do Ani?" She asked, willing to pander to his wishes, anything to get him out of her apartment.

"Tell the truth" He hissed righteously.

"I'll go to the Temple first thing Anakin, I'll tell Master Windu that I lied"

Anakin nodded with satisfaction and padded out of her apartment in silence.

The Temple gardens really were the most perfect place on the whole of Coruscant. The last shards of moonshine lit the dancing water pools and accentuated the beauty of the plants and flowers that grew there. It felt pure to Anakin, as if just sitting here would cleanse his soul. Muted droplets dribbled down his cheeks.

"Your tears are for whom?"

Anakin startled at the sound of Master Yoda's voice. He looked up to see the little green troll leaning over his gimmer stick in front of him.

"Myself" Anakin admitted honestly.

"Upset with yourself you are?"

"Yes" Anakin affirmed dejectedly, returning his gaze to his feet.

"For what happened in the Temple hmm? For what happened with the Senator?"

Anakin's eyes shot up to meet Yoda's, horrified by his knowledge.

"A dark path placed before you it was, but take it you did not, have faith in yourself you must"

"I'm ashamed of myself" Anakin confessed.

"Yes yes, ashamed you will be, your conscience this is teaching you right from wrong. In the future your shame now will guide your path".

Anakin watched as the revered Jedi Master struggled to clamber up onto the bench beside him. He wanted to giggle, or help, but knew better than to do either. He cleared his throat to dispel his imminent laughter once Yoda was seated.

"Don't you want to know why I was at Padme's? Why I nearly…did what I nearly did?"

"Know this I do. Know this do you. need to speak of it we do not"

Anakin sighed heavily, his focus was distracted by the dangling green stumpy legs swinging away like those of an excited youngling.

"She lied about Obi-wan. She's going to tell the truth in the morning. Will you let him go then?"

"Innocent Master Kenobi is, free him we will"

"I started all of this Master. I lied to Padme, I told her I'd slept with Obi-wan, I haven't not ever I promise, but I said that I did"

The Jedi Master turned his head slowly to face Anakin, with an expression that suggested he already knew. He pricked up his ears as if signalling for Anakin to continue.

"We'd been having an affair. I think I loved her at first, but then, well all I could think about was Obi-wan. She was touching me, coming on to me and I just wanted it to stop, so I said…"

"What did you say, hmmm?" Yoda interceded, prompting Anakin to recall his exact untruth.

"I said that…he fucked me like a dream" Anakin confessed, his cheeks flushing crimson with the admission.

"Want him to you do, hmm?"

Yoda quizzed with a gossipy tone. Anakin spun round in horror at the Master's question. The little troll chuckled and Anakin relaxed his shoulders, even if his mind was still on edge.

"Master Kenobi released will be, see him in the morning you can. But the truth he must hear from you, young Skywalker"

"What?!" Anakin exclaimed in shock.

"One lie turns to two lies, two lies lead to more lies. Your lies made questions of his character, tell him the truth you must"

"I can't! I can't tell him that! Master Yoda he'd never forgive me, and I can't lose Obi-wan I…" Anakin halted his stream of thought abruptly.

"Love him you do? Pff, love him you think you do. Willing to hurt him before hurt your pride you are. Love him you do not"

"I do so!" Anakin shouted, enraged by Yoda's presumptions before realising that he sounded like a whiny youngling. And that he'd openly admitted such a major transgression of the code to the grand Jedi Master.

"Need to hear this Obi-wan does, not Yoda. Yoda needs not your love, Skywalker" He chuckled to himself as Anakin was still rearranging the words in his head.

"Tell Obi-wan what you will, but there is a difference between sex and love Anakin. If love Obi-wan you do tell him what you told her you must. If only lust after him you do, lie to him as well, you will."

Yoda leapt from the bench and began to hobble back towards the door.

"Aren't you angry with me? Aren't you going to lecture me on attachment, on the code? Aren't you going to expel me?"

"Not today, young Skywalker. Today you teach yourself the lesson", and with that he disappeared.

Anakin relaxed back into the bench musing over Yoda's words. He couldn't tell Obi-wan what he'd said to Padme, he just couldn't. But if he didn't, if he lied to him too or even just omitted certain details he knew he would get that twisted knot in the pit of his stomach reminding him of Yoda's pearl. If he loved him, he would tell him, and if he didn't tell him it meant he didn't love him.

Anakin had a sickeningly crushing feeling, like he finally knew how that spot between a rock and a hard place felt. He'd sleep on it 'til morning. Maybe dawn would bring option C with her glittering golden tendrils, one where he didn't have to tell him but he would still love him. He curled up in a ball on the wooden slats and wished to all the worlds of all the stars that he would wake up an optimistic, naïve youngling on Tatooine, whose only loves were his Mother, fixing things, and flying.


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Hyyp chick  
Title: Tangled web Chapter 6  
Pairing: Obi/Ani  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I don't own, just borrowing from the kind and gracious Mr Lucas  
Summary: Anakin has got himself tangled in lies, and must find a way to get out

Anakin could feel his body stirring into being. The dream he was desperate to cling to was fading from his memory and light was spotting the darkness in front of his eyes. It must be morning.

"Anakin"

His name resonated around his sleep washed mind like part of the dream he was losing to the light. A chill cavorted through his bones sending a shiver up his spine to tantalise the hairs on his neck.

"Anakin"

There was his dream again, the last dying fragments of Obi-wan's soft placating tone drifting through his senses to warm the blood of his cooled body. An Obi-wan who was leant against a tree in a dense thicket somewhere, an Obi-wan that had his Anakin leaning comfortably back into his chest; the boy's long legs stretched out across the grass as Obi-wan's wrapped around Anakin's thighs; his arms draped across the young man's torso, one over the shoulder and one protectively (or was it possessively?) around his waist.

"Anakin"

They were just curled up in each other, talking, as if there was nothing else in the world but them. Obi-wan's whispers were delicate and warm against his cheek and a hand had moved to stroke the baby soft locks of Anakin's hair from his face; the sensation of having his tresses swept through so tenderly made Anakin tingle and smile.

"Anakin"

Obi-wan's voice was demanding his attention.

He woke.

He started at first. It was morning, long after dawn, and the day was dull on Coruscant; a mist clung to the air. He was outside he noted, the Temple gardens by the looks of it, and his muscles were contorted and strained from a night spent in a most awkward position. His neck was pained and he could feel wooden slats of a bench groove into his body and head. It hurt to stay still but it would hurt more to move, he knew it. And he was damp. Dawn, it seemed, had seen fit to settle dew drops on the sleeping Jedi and it made him feel cold and in need of hot running water, but Anakin was reluctant to move. The voice in his evaporating dream had been real. Obi-wan was crouched down beside the bench, looking decidedly gorgeous Anakin noticed, and his fingers were entwined in Anakin's hair; stroking it softly behind his ears.

Anakin loved him. It wasn't lust it was love, Anakin knew lust and this wasn't it. And Obi-wan was out and smiling, so everything must be okay, he wouldn't have to say anything after all.

"Anakin" Obi-wan uttered again and this time Anakin could feel his breath on his skin and he melted into the way his Master played with his name, wishing he could hear it panting from those same lips.

"Have you been out here all night? You're cold and these clothes are damp. I thought you were ill, dying last time I saw you as I remember, these conditions will never do you'll catch pneumonia".

Anakin twisted his head slightly into Obi-wan's touch, bunting like a kitten desperate for attention. Subconsciously he planted the briefest of kisses to the base of Obi-wan's palm.

"I missed you" He mumbled sleepily.

Obi-wan's heart skipped a beat as he felt those warm lips caress his skin. He brushed his hair back one last time comfortingly and then let his hand fall into his lap to steady his crouch.

"Come on, we need to get you inside. I'll make breakfast; you can use my 'fresher"

Obi-wan stood and with some degree of difficulty Anakin followed suit. He smoothed out his bedraggled look before his fellow Jedi could lay eyes on him and fell into step with Obi-wan, heading for home.

Anakin glanced around the corridor as they reached Obi-wan's quarters. It looked as if nothing had happened the night before. Absently Anakin wondered if it hadn't, if he'd dreamt it.

"Master Yoda said that he was going to be fine, the healers released him this morning" Obi-wan commented as if on cue.

Anakin dipped his head to the floor, ashamed of his actions last night. He wondered what else Master Yoda might have mentioned. Obi-wan looked relieved as he threw his palm over the door and it opened. Anakin followed him inside quickly, just in case.

"Now our first priority is to get you out of these wet things…" Obi-wan ordered trying to sound paternal and ending up with a teasing innuendo.

"What did Master Yoda say this morning?" Anakin quizzed, slightly perplexed that the subject hadn't been broached yet.

"He said there was no evidence that anything untoward ever happened. He seems to think someone purposefully started the rumour, to get at you…" He trailed off a bit "Apparently he and Master Windu will be speaking to the source of their information this morning."

Anakin nodded in agreement. There was an awkward moment when neither really knew what to say, both knew what had been unsaid.

"I missed you too" Obi-wan muttered quietly, breaking the suffocating silence, "What happened to you last night?" Concern furrowed his brow.

"In the hallway?" Anakin asked for confirmation.

Obi-wan nodded avoiding Anakin's eyes.

"I'd been in a bar all evening, the alcohol numbed my cold…" He added, not wanting to bring up his conversation with Padme "When I came back to the Temple I wanted to see you. I was sick I…I just needed you" Anakin admitted with a flush burning in his cheeks.

"And, um, how did you get from that to Force choking my 'security'?" Obi-wan continued, not failing to note the pleading in Anakin's voice.

"I don't want to talk about it" Anakin closed up and stormed past Obi-wan into the kitchen. Obi-wan sighed and trailed in after him.

"I was only asking, I felt what happened to you last night you were…you were suffering. I was worried about you"

Tentatively he laid his fingers on Anakin's shoulder running his eyes over the back of Anakin's neck. He wished he didn't feel like this. He wished he didn't want to slide his arm around the Knight and lay slender kisses to his skin. He wished he didn't want to peel the damp clothes from Anakin's body and lather soap over his sleek and toned torso in the 'fresher. He wished he didn't get the feeling that Anakin wanted him to do it too. If his desires were unwelcome it would make his resolve stronger.

He snapped his hand back and dug it into his robes. Anakin turned round to face him. He went to speak twice but bit back his words. Finally courage stayed his hand and he spat out what he wanted to say.

"If you didn't want me here, if you told me not to come here, it would be hard for me but I would respect you…" pause, deep breath "…But they tried to stop me getting to you, I couldn't stand it, I…" Anakin lost his bottle and went to storm passed Obi-wan but was halted by his former Master.

"But…I…you…me? But…you and Padme?" Obi-wan spluttered, confused, desperately hoping he hadn't misinterpreted the words Anakin hadn't said.

"You know about that?!" Anakin reeled, shocked by Obi-wan's knowledge of the relationship.

"Yes, it is none of my business of course" Obi-wan back tracked, embarrassed to have brought it up.

"She…it was about sex" Anakin replied flippantly "I needed it, she was willing to put out, that's all" Anakin shrugged.

Obi-wan wasn't so sure, it certainly hadn't seemed like it was just a sexual arrangement in the letter he had inadvertently read, not to her in any case.

"You speak in the past tense" Obi-wan noted.

"I, um, I ended it yesterday, turns out she wasn't exactly what I needed"

"Yesterday" Obi-wan repeated heavily "That's convenient" he mocked sarcastically.

"I don't know what you mean?" Anakin feigned ignorance.

"You end a love affair with her and then out of nowhere there appears to be a slanderous rumour about an 'us'" Obi-wan explained, building the jigsaw for Anakin.

"I don't think Padme would do something like that, she's not that contriving" Anakin lied to protect himself.

"She's a politician Anakin" Obi-wan sounded exasperated, as if he'd drummed home this message a thousand times before, "And you cannot trust them, any of them".

"Well it doesn't matter now anyway does it; Master Yoda knows you're innocent"

"Anakin" Obi-wan elongated his name in that way he did whenever Anakin failed to grasp a concept, "I am happy to have had my innocence 'proven' but it should never have been in question, and people will remember that it has been; they won't trust me, they'll gossip about me, my reputation remains in tatters regardless of my guilt or innocence"

Anakin swallowed the rock of guilt wedged in his throat but reasoned that he could do no good by telling the truth now.

"I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean for it to sound that way. Now you said something about breakfast?"

"I said something about removing those wet clothes" Obi-wan countered, unable to prevent the suggestion in his tone before it escaped him. He bit down on his lip in embarrassment once he'd realised how it had sounded.

"Well how about you do breakfast and I'll go and get wet" Anakin purred, sidling passed his Master so their bodies rubbed against each other, Anakin's height accentuated by Obi-wan's lack of it.

Obi-wan gulped as their eyes held each other's gaze longer than they should have; the light air turning libidinously thick. Anakin headed for the 'fresher with a sudden need and Obi-wan looked around his kitchen to see if he could find his Jedi resolve there.

Anakin returned from the 'fresher with a contented look about him. Obi-wan knew what he had been doing, he hadn't been very quiet about it; he never had been come to that, but this time for the first time Obi-wan suspected it wasn't that pretty tramp of a Senator invading his mind with licentious images. Obi-wan had had to halt breakfast at that thought and take a short intermission in his room, where he could hear Anakin better than he could in the kitchen. He hoped he was quieter than the boy though.

Breakfast became a game as Anakin sat to eat in just a towel, water droplets dripping from his bouncing curls over his bare chest and back. Obi-wan wanted to dive across the table and consume the moisture with his hungry lips, and when he wasn't watching the trickling water he was eyeing the way Anakin was devouring his food; playing the fork around his mouth lasciviously and deliberately stealing glances of his Master, twisting and contorting his tongue over his lips until Obi-wan became seconds away from a whimper.

The afternoon meal descended into debauchery as they competed for the title of 'most provocatively eaten lunch', and it hadn't helped that Anakin had discarded the towel for an old fleece blanket of his he'd found in Obi-wan's wardrobe, and kept letting it fall open 'accidentally' to reveal himself the way nature intended him to be; though Obi-wan doubted that Nature intended any man to sit in a state of semi arousal for that long. 

Now they sat like bookends at either end of the couch, Anakin still wrapped in that blanket, watching some soppy movie the holonet was screening. Obi-wan brushed his fingers over the sole of Anakin's foot gently, making it tickle. When he could take it no more Anakin flipped himself round to snuggle against Obi-wan, outstretching them both along the couch and throwing the blanket over the top of them.

Obi-wan's heart hitched in his throat at the closeness of their bodies, Anakin naked pressed up against him. Wordlessly and without removing his eyes from the screen Anakin reached behind his shoulder, grappling for Obi-wan's hand. Obi-wan obliged and Anakin pulled it round his waist and settled it onto his chest, resting his own over it. When he felt Obi-wan relax into the touch he began to encourage the Jedi Master to explore his skin.

Strong fingers glided over Anakin's tense muscles, nervously learning the curves of his body, tracing over pert nipples and soft hair. Knowing it was what he wanted Obi-wan pushed Anakin onto his back and forced his gaze away from the screen so their eyes would meet. Controlling, though anxiously, he leant over the Knight's body and placed a gentile virginal kiss to his full lips. Anakin silently accepted the kiss and then pulled Obi-wan into a crushingly passionate exchange of his own. As tenuous tongues tangled together for the first time, Obi-wan tentatively slid his hand down Anakin's chest. Apprehensively it reached his abdomen and Obi-wan was uncertain of how to go about his next move.

"Wait" Anakin pleaded breathlessly, breaking from the kiss.

Obi-wan felt embarrassed, advancing on the boy like a Nubian Senator on heat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I thought you…"

"I do want this, I really, really, really don't want you to stop but I have to tell you something" Anakin said.

"Now!" Obi-wan exclaimed.

"It's important. Damn Master Yoda! Why is he always right?"

Obi-wan looked confused. His hand curled around Anakin's hip as he listened. Anakin let out a resigned sigh and then began.

"It's my fault that you got accused of those things. I went over to see Padme after I left here yesterday, I was supposed to have spent the night with her. I was explaining that I'd not been well and that I came here and she got all accusatory on me. So I told her what she was goading me to say. I told her we'd slept together."

Anakin winced as Obi-wan's face twisted in shock.

"Why would you tell her something like that?" Obi-wan demanded, sitting up and leaving Anakin exposed.

"Because it's what I wanted to be true. I never said anything about when I was a Padawan, she made that up herself, but I guess I planted the seed, I'm sorry"

"Sorry?!" Obi-wan stood, shaking the blanket to the floor. "You didn't think to correct her? To tell her that you lied?"

"I went over there last night after I had seen Mace and put her straight"

"Oh, only after you had found out what she had said! Why would you let her think that?!"

"I wanted to get rid of her! I wanted you!"

"So you told your little fucking whore that we were sleeping together! Anakin how could you?! Even if we had been, we're Jedi you can't go around broadcasting things like that! You stupid, stupid boy! Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"I apologised to Master Yoda"

"Oh well that makes all the fucking difference! What if she goes and tells all her friends in the senate?"

"She won't" Anakin replied all too confidently.

"Why, did you Force choke her too?" Obi-wan spat sarcastically. Anakin's eyes threatened to spill tears and he dropped them to floor level.

"Anakin you didn't!"

"No! I threatened her with the hot end of my lightsaber!" Anakin snapped, not sure what gave him the right to yell back at Obi-wan.

Obi-wan sighed and rubbed his temple with a pained expression to his face.

"Obi-wan I love you" Anakin begged quietly, hoping he would be forgiven for the sake of four words.

"Get out" Obi-wan demanded just as quietly, with a resilient calm to his voice.

Anakin leant over the edge of the couch, running his fingers through his mop of hair, wishing he could take back his admission of guilt but knowing he couldn't have had Obi-wan with it locked up inside of him.

"Please let me stay, I want to be here. I love you and we can talk about this, I didn't mean any harm I just said it, I didn't know she'd make up that other shit and run to the council with it"

"Mace spoke to you last night?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes" Anakin affirmed.

"But you apologised to Master Yoda?"

Anakin didn't reply.

"So you could have told Mace the truth but you didn't. You lied to her, you lied to Mace, and then you come here today and lie to me! And to top it all off you spent the night high on the Dark side threatening to kill people! I don't want anyone to do that for me, thank you Anakin. I don't want to belong to anybody, to be someone's possession. I wanted to be your lover not your prize. Master Yoda may have knighted you but you still behave like a Padawan, and even most of them don't behave as badly as you. Grow up Anakin. Get out"

Obi-wan shuffled off to his room and locked the door. Anakin failed to prevent his tears and after climbing into his discarded robes, he skulked off to his own quarters to devise a plan to win himself back into Obi-wan's heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Hyyp chick  
Pairing: Obi-wan/Anakin  
Rating: NC-17, pretty much I think  
Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Stars Wars  
Summary: What do you think happens?

I have to just mention that Quinlan and Aayla in this have been heavily influenced by Temple Mistress' treatment of them in 'Knights Out'

Aayla had her face cupped in her palms, her elbows resting on the table in the food hall; spotting Quinlan she shot him a long suffering pleading look. Quin chuckled from his distance and Aayla's features contorted into a sulk. Not that Anakin noticed any of this, whining away blithely as he was. Aayla turned her attentions back to him and wrapped her hands over the top of his.

"Anakin listen, I'm honoured that you've chosen me as your confidante but I have to take a class of younglings in five minutes and I really don't have time for this now"

Her voice oozed with boredom. Anakin's face twisted in disappointment and Aayla rolled her eyes.

"We'll go for a drink tonight, somewhere quiet, somewhere we can talk okay? Nova's 8 O'clock?" She suggested.

Anakin nodded appreciatively and Aayla stood to leave. Quinlan fell into step with her halfway down the corridor.

"Cosying up to Skywalker now are we sweetheart?" He teased.

Aayla's boots clacked on the marble floors as her pace quickened.

"He's driving me to bloody distraction. It's been a week Quin, him and Kenobi need their fucking heads banging together. I mean I'm flattered that Anakin trusts me enough to tell me shit like this but enough is enough, and on top of that he's got 'man flu', can you imagine" She vexed rhetorically.

"I don't need to imagine, I have Kenobi bending my ear about the little pipsqueak day and night. I wish they'd just fuck already and get it over with. It wasn't even that much of a bloody lie, I've told worse!"

"I don't think you can judge everyone by your standards honey" Aayla quipped playfully.

"I know he's one of my oldest friends but I swear at times this week I've felt like whipping my bloody lightsaber out on him" Quin moaned frustratedly.

"And which one would that be?" Aayla jested.

"Oh my special one is reserved just for you, darling" He sniggered with innuendo.

Their pace slowed and they halted at a crossroads of corridors.

"Sure it is" Aayla retorted sarcastically, "but play your cards right and I might just agree to a 'sparring' session with it" she added. "I'm meeting Anakin in Nova's tonight, 8 O'clock. Get Kenobi there so they can end this lover's tiff and give my ears the fucking rest they deserve and I'll be all yours, all night" She murmured suggestively.

"Don't worry he'll be there" Quinlan confidently assured.

"'til tonight then".

Her voice skipped musically and she danced off to find her class of younglings. Quin watched her leave and then turned down the opposing corridor searching for the bait of his promise.

Obi-wan was researching in the archives when he felt the slap of a large hand on his back. Quinlan sidled into the chair next to him.

"Thought I might find you here"

"What ever gave you that idea?" Obi-wan asked disinterestedly, not looking up from the screen.

"It's the one place in the Temple that you can guarantee you won't find Anakin Skywalker. That's why you've been hiding out here for a week" Quin reasoned humorously.

"I'm not hiding, I'm working, what do you want?" Obi-wan questioned impassively.

"To invite you to a licensed institution tonight in regards to the consumption of many or more alcoholic beverages"

"You want me to go out for a drink?" Obi-wan clarified with a sardonic drawl.

"Yes" Quinlan nodded.

"I'm not in the mood to socialise" Obi-wan declined, shaking his head.

"Look if I wanted to socialise I'd invite someone a damn sight prettier than you for a drink. As it is you are one of my oldest friends and I think you need a night off from sulking. I figure if this thing with Annie-boy is gonna last another week the least you can do is allow me to be inebriated whilst you whinge about it"

"Your sympathy overwhelms me" Obi-wan replied dryly. He knew Quin too well to be hurt by such comments.

"So I'll pick you up at 7.30, okay?"

"Sounds like a date, aren't I a little out of your age range being more years than 20?" Obi-wan joked wickedly.

"I wasn't the one arrested for touching up my Padawan, Kenobi" Quinlan countered sharply.

"Below the belt" Obi-wan warned in no uncertain terms, pointing a finger at him but not removing his eyes from the screen.

"I think I'll leave that as pipsqueak's domain thank you very much, so you'll come tonight?"

"If I must, but I've told you to stop referring to Anakin in such ways; he won't like it" Obi-wan chastised.

"So don't tell him, you're not fucking married to him. Oh but it's a bit hard to tell anyone anything when you're avoiding them isn't it"

The question was rhetorical but Obi-wan gave him the finger in reply.

"He's avoiding me too, now leave and let me work"

"7.30", Quin shouted on his exit from the archives.

Aayla was already in the bar when Anakin arrived. It was a posh venue with expensive drinks, exclusive clientele, subdued lighting, and mood music. She was sat in a booth, attired in a sparkling ensemble, sucking seductively through the straw of her two-tone cocktail. Anakin didn't know if the 'dirty temptress' act was real or whether Aayla just liked to tease, revelling in the knowledge that she could if only it interested her to do so, either way she was a good friend to Anakin and he'd appreciated her company and wisdom this past week.

Dressed in a pair of pants that cupped his ass tightly and a deep purple silk shirt that accentuated his blonde curls he was drawing attention from the gathered females. He ordered a drink from the bar, shining his shoes on the back of his legs and letting his hair fall before his eyes just so he could flick it out again. He could feel all eyes on him; who needs mind tricks? He thought arrogantly, basking in the adoration. He paid for his drink and sauntered over to join Aayla who promptly became the subject of many a jealous glare and green remark. She couldn't give a shit. She did have something that these women should be jealous of but she'd be damned if it was Skywalker.

"You take too much pride in yourself" Aayla remarked as he sat, "and you put too much emphasis on the need for the approval of others. It's not very…Jedi like" She grinned around her straw.

He glanced over her intricately woven lekku and the way in which she was playing with her drink and the words pot, kettle, and black sprang to mind. He refrained from saying them.

"So have you come up with your plan to 'win' Obi-wan back yet then?" She questioned.

Anakin shook his head and sighed.

"Nothing seems good enough, he was so upset, so disappointed" He hung his head.

Aayla studied him for a few moments before speaking.

"Anakin listen to me" He looked up at her, devoting his full attention to her (a rare gift), "Big grand gestures aren't going to win you back into Obi-wan's heart because Obi-wan isn't a 'grand' person. He's a Jedi, old school, not like us. He doesn't know arrogance, pride, self assurance, worthiness to him is measured in the things he values, honesty, loyalty, humility, compassion; that's why you hurt him so much, he prizes you yet you contradicted the values he holds in such high esteem. A simple, truthful, heartfelt sorry will be enough Anakin, if only you mean it"

This is why Anakin had confided in Aayla, for these inspirational moments she had, even if taking her advice seemed easier said than done.

"I am truly sorry, I never meant to get him in any trouble and I never meant to hurt him"

"Don't tell me Anakin, it's Obi-wan that needs to hear it. Aaaah speak of the devil…"

Aayla drew attention to their booth and Quinlan acknowledged her. Obi-wan glowered at his friend as he realised the set up and Quin laid a firm grip to his arm to prevent him from bolting for the door.

"Let me go Quin, I'm leaving!" Obi-wan demanded.

"Why?" Quinlan roared in response.

"Because I don't like being lied to" Obi-wan seethed.

"I never lied, I brought you out for a drink it was you who assumed we'd be drinking alone. And you know for a Jedi you are having a real problem with forgiveness of late. Get over yourself. He ended the affair with the princess tart; which is what you wanted, and he lied to say he'd been fucking you; which you're flattered by, and okay his emotions are slightly volatile and he didn't go about telling the truth in the right way, but he did tell you which is the important bit, so climb off your fucking moral high horse and sort this pathetic argument out before you drive Aayla and I insane"

"Have you finished?" Obi-wan spat after Quin's rant.

"If you don't sort this out now you're going to lose him forever. Is that what you want Kenobi?"

Quin relinquished his grip on Obi-wan's upper arm. "Now I'm finished"

Obi-wan glanced over to where Anakin sat cradling a drink next to Aayla. He looked so worried, fearful even, now that he saw Obi-wan. He had driven not only his potential lover, but moreover his best friend and Padawan away from him, to the point that he was afraid to confront him, even to speak with him. Quinlan was right; Sith damn him! He needed to sort this out and now. He bought a drink and slowly made his way over to the table, followed by Quin.

"Master Kenobi, what a pleasant surprise" Aayla greeted.

"I'm sure it is" Obi-wan replied dryly, tilting his head in respect to her.

"Here have my seat" She offered, standing and readjusting her skimpy top much to the pleasure of the onlookers. Quinlan wrapped his strong hand over her delicate fingers and let her out of the bar without even a goodbye to their companions. Obi-wan sucked in a breath to steel his courage and slid his body into the seat opposite from Anakin.

"I didn't know about this" Anakin hurried an explanation, exempting him from the set-up.

"It's okay; I've known Master Vos long enough to know that he needs no encouragement. How are you?" He asked dutifully.

"I'm fine" Anakin autonomously responded before actually considering the question.

"No I'm not, I'm not fine, I've missed you" He offered more candidly.

Obi-wan took a long swig of his drink. "Why did you lie?" He questioned, cutting to the chase quickly.

"I dunno" Anakin shrugged.

Obi-wan sighed heavily. "Anakin you are a Knight and it is time you took some responsibility for your actions. 'I dunno' is not a satisfactory answer in which to atone for your deviances" He was consciously aware of how much he sounded like the Master again, berating the headstrong, troublesome, juvenile that Anakin had been.

"I'll go" Anakin conceded and placed his drink on a mat in readiness to leave. Obi-wan leaned across the table and clasped his wrist to halt his swift retreat.

"Hiding solves nothing Anakin, and a week of hiding from you has been quite long enough thank you"

Anakin settled back in his seat and Obi-wan brushed his placating touch over the Knight's powerful hand.

"I'm sorry for everything that I did and everything that I set in motion. I was stupid, I wasn't thinking, and I never wanted anyone hurt, least of all you. Please forgive me" Anakin begged humbly.

Obi-wan let his features soften to a smile.

"You're forgiven. It was Senator Amidala that spread that rumour not you, and I have had no excuse to act so childishly towards you this past week".

"You were disappointed in me; you had every right to shut me out…"

"It is not the Jedi way Anakin. I have not been avoiding you because of the things that you had said but because of the thing that I had done. My feelings for you are inappropriate and wrong; in acting on them I disregarded the code and the very structure of the Order to which I have sworn my allegiance and my life. I have been conflicted and I took your dishonesty as an excuse to avoid the situation. I should have had the courage to be honest, least of all with you, and for that failure I am sorry".

"You're being too hard on yourself, I do realise how hard all of this is. Friends?" Anakin asked batting his lashes and offering his glass in a toast. Obi-wan raised his and chinked it against the other before they both downed the remainders of their inebriating liquors.

"I'm sorry that I brought you into conflict, I understand that you've given your life to the Jedi and you don't want to jeopardise that. It was too much to ask of you" Anakin assessed with a wistful smile of what could have been. "I accept your decision but please, don't shut me out, I need you" He admitted painfully.

"What decision?" Obi-wan queried, not quite following Anakin's train of thought.

"To stay as friends, to not take our feelings further" Anakin clarified as if Obi-wan had had too much to drink already.

"I never said that" Obi-wan dismissed, visibly searching back through their discourse to check that he hadn't mistakenly done so.

"But…" Anakin was at a loss to argue.

"I said I had been conflicted by my emotions and my duty, not that I had forsaken one for the other. I mean if you still…I still…I'd like to" He explained none too articulately, blushes sweeping into his cheeks.

"Of course I do" Anakin beamed, relieved. He might have been lying to himself when he'd said that he'd accepted the decision.

"But I have never been here before…" He saw Anakin scan the room and corrected himself "in this situation I mean, I am still a Jedi Master; I have to maintain a standard of morality and a life lived to the letter of the code…"

"I can keep a secret Master" Anakin assured, "And we don't have to…if you don't want to, it is in violation of the code and I respect that. I just need your…approval" Anakin finished.

"Love is the word you are looking for Anakin, and you have that" Obi-wan vowed, forcing their eyes to meet. Anakin nodded appreciatively.

"Another drink?" Obi-wan offered holding up his empty glass. Anakin agreed and settled in for the evening.

Quinlan tugged Aayla's arm as she shuffled into the throng of partygoers trying to buy a drink in this seedy haunt. She was a second away from using the Force. She turned back to acknowledge Quin.

"Look!" He shouted above the commotion pointing to a large holonet screen on the other side of the room.

It was impossible to hear what was being said on the report but Aayla was able to follow the scroll at the bottom of the screen. Pictures of a flustered and irate Padme accompanied the news that her term as Senator of Naboo had come to an abrupt end. It had been revealed that she had been sexually involved with an undercover reporter who had gained access to official documentation from both Naboo and the Republic, and that the Jedi had had her under surveillance; intervening in her fate after slanderous slurs made against two of their Order. It didn't elaborate. Quinlan was thankful for that. As a result the Queen of Naboo had seen fit to terminate her power of office and call her home. Chancellor Palpatine had personally seen to it that she boarded her starship safely and left his world.

"The little slut had it coming" Aayla surmised, turning back into the crowd to fight for her drink.

Quinlan nodded absently and took in the view.

The corridors of the Temple were as silent as the grave when the slightly tipsy Jedi ventured back to its hallowed halls, Obi-wan leaning on his counterpart for support. The Jedi Order had long ago given up prohibiting alcohol. To demand the chastity of its members was one thing; to expect their abstinence from alcohol as well was just plain ridiculous. They reached the door to Anakin's apartment and stopped.

"Do you want to come in?" Anakin asked nervously.

Obi-wan gazed down the corridor that would eventually lead to his own apartment through whiskey tinted lenses. He turned back to face Anakin and his flaying gesture towards the door signalled his acceptance of the invitation. It was dark when they entered and Anakin used the Force to flick the lights on to a low setting. Obi-wan bit back the natural instinct to chastise the Knight for his frivolity. They stood together awkwardly in the common room.

"How about a drink?" Obi-wan suggested, and he was already halfway to the kitchen when Anakin nodded and followed.

The Knight's apartment was a good deal smaller than the Master's and it held no lingering sense of home, as if Anakin had never really settled in; which in truth he hadn't. Every room was smaller, made to accommodate the occupant and an occasional guest, compared to the Master/Padawan quarters that easily allowed room for four. There was only one bedroom, the 'fresher was compact and the kitchen a basic entity, far removed from Obi-wan's own elegant culinary workspace.

Anakin slid into a chair at his kitchen table as Obi-wan rummaged through the cupboards to find something resembling tea or coffee.

He found one cupboard full of Anakin's crockery, balanced precariously atop each other with no thought to proper stacking; he found another laden with liquor bottles, and one with chocolate and salted chip snacks but no coffee. Little in the way of food graced Anakin's kitchen; a small selection of freeze dried just-add-water meals, the universal favourite of tinned beans, a half loaf of bread, and frozen fries. The cooler held an assortment of ales and carbonated soda drinks, an egg, a morsel of cheese and milk Obi-wan wasn't entirely sure wouldn't come out in lumps. He shut the door on it and gave up on the promise of a hot drink.

"Anakin how do you live like this? It is little wonder you are ill" He mused with a pitying exasperation.

"You know me Obi-wan, I can burn ice. I eat in the food hall mostly".

"Well from now on I will take charge of your nutrition. The council should never have granted you your own apartment; you are not safe to be left alone"

Anakin smiled, warmed by Obi-wan's concern for him. This man was truly great. He hugged his arms around his body content just to be in the presence of such greatness.

"So, no drink" Obi-wan jested, his voice dancing on the edge of nervousness threatening to spill over into another awkward silence.

Anakin stood with precision. The stillness of the apartment was overwhelmingly suffocating. The scraping of the chair legs against the floor reverberated around the tiny kitchen and settled in the pit of Obi-wan's stomach. Anakin sauntered towards him but not with any of his usual confidence or arrogant swagger, his posture was searching, pleading, begging for acceptance. His weakness was his strength, endearing him to his Master who felt suddenly in control; not of the situation but of Anakin himself.

Anakin; whose honey blonde curls served to soften his battled scarred features, to make him appear virtuous yet sinful, innocent yet adulterated, tender yet lustful; a paradigm of contradiction. Obi-wan pictured in his mind's eye how they bounced playfully as he teased, or as he ran, or when he flew. Then he settled on how they became when he fought. When his lust of power was fulfilling him those dancing tresses turned dark from sweat and desire, they clung to his scalp defining him with predatory need and Masterful want. Now, with the distance between them closed, Obi-wan looked up to see his fair highlights entangle with the thick mop of darker strands, and philosophically wondered if the boy's mane was representative of their own 'entanglement'.

Obi-wan was brought forth from his ruminations by a firm hand on his left shoulder, and another sweeping gentle strokes to his cheek, Anakin tugging at his gaze so their eyes could make love. Those eyes. His eyes. Obi-wan drowned in their intensity, in their sea of colour, in their lust and in their love, and in their childlike approval seeking for their Knight's desire to take. Obi-wan had never seen eyes like Anakin's. If his mouth was always the one to get him into trouble then his eyes were always the ones that got him out of it. Enveloped by lashes that surely didn't belong on a hero warrior such as the great Anakin Skywalker they really were windows to a soul; letting you in to the very fibre of his being.

Anakin's lips were full and hot as he delicately pressed them against Obi-wan's, his right hand slipping round to support the older Jedi's neck. Obi-wan closed his eyes and allowed himself to be enjoyed; savoured. More confidently Anakin pressed their bodies close and deepened the exchange, his tongue wetting this of second tentative kisses. Apprehensively Obi-wan flicked his tongue into the mouth of his Padawan and Anakin accepted it with a crushing embrace. No air could pass between them, their lips were locked and their arms encircled the other; fisting clumps of garment into their grasps to hold on to each other. Such was the forcefulness of the embrace that their balance required them to remain whole; halved and they would have toppled.

Breaking the searing kiss for oxygen Anakin placed Obi-wan slightly apart from him to steady his stand. His hands fell to his sides and Obi-wan stroked down the length of his arms to collect them within his own. And there they stood, in the kitchen holding hands in the darkest hour of the morning, both too timid to make the next move. It was Obi-wan who eventually let one of Anakin's hands fall back to his side and tugged him with the other encouragingly towards the bedroom.

Anakin let himself be led into the small chamber he had rarely graced with his slumber over the past year. Again he used the Force to create a lighting concept and this time Obi-wan did reprimand him with a raised eyebrow and pursed lips. The corner of Anakin's mouth curled wickedly in response, as if to say 'punish me for it'.

Obi-wan pulled the Jedi Knight into the midst of the room and tried to ignore the scattering of clothes and meagre possessions about the floor. Apparently he had taught his Padawan nothing of tidiness, wardrobes, unpacking, or dressers. Anakin still had things to learn from Obi-wan, and the Master was confident that Anakin would remember these lessons.

Obi-wan stopped but dragged Anakin in for another explosively passionate kiss. He felt Anakin's fingers fiddle deftly with the trappings of his smart attire. After the elaborate constructions of the Queen's wardrobe he was sure his few buttons and a zip would present no problem for the boy, but quickly whipped his mind for digressing to the trumped up baby-doll slapper at such a moment. His shirt floated to the floor after some shaking on his part, and insistent pushing on Anakin's, and on feeling his trousers slip to his ankles he was able to step out of them and his shoes and socks in one fluid motion. It was a talent he couldn't explain.

Obviously embarrassed by his nakedness Obi-wan's thoughts wandered off into thinking that he should be cold given his present status, but the fact that Anakin kept his apartment like a terrarium meant that his body was closer to perspiring than goose-pimpling. Anakin smoothed his hands over Obi-wan's shoulder and down onto his chest, exploring the older man for the first time.

His eyes were alight, and his face flushed from his excitement, almost childlike in the way he was unwrapping Obi-wan, and learning how his new toy worked. Obi-wan reached up to entwine the young man's hair in his fingers, and their lips came to meet again as Anakin gripped his Master's hips.

In an awkward motion, with stuttering and stammering movements they made their way to the bed, and submissive to Anakin's experience Obi-wan laid down. Bashfully Obi-wan attempted to cover his nudity but Anakin halted him, assuring him of the pleasure in the sight with traced brushes of his pliable mouth over the older man's overheating skin.

Anakin tried to avoid Obi-wan's physical arousal, determined to show the man that he loved him first, but it was becoming impossible to ignore. He tried to tease his tongue over his naval, and between his thighs, to give the experience longevity and a sensuous unforgettable imprint for memory (as much unlike his first time with Padme as possible), but he just couldn't help it. His hand moved to clasp around it without his consciousness and he lay his head on Obi-wan's tummy to watch his own actions.

He played with it at first, experimenting with different strokes, tensions, and rhythms, committing to memory those that elicited throaty moans or tugs on his hair from his lover. Obi-wan had relaxed from his shyness and was happy to have Anakin teasing his length in such a way. No other hand had ever held him before, and it felt deliciously right; he couldn't comprehend why the council weren't in favour of this, at this moment he wasn't sure how he'd got through his life thus far without it.

Anakin's tongue ghosted his bottom lip. Looking at it, so proud and undeniably beautiful, he just wanted to take it; to taste it. A heady mixture of nervous-excited adrenalin stirred in his belly. His mind egged him on, but his body stalled with a conservativeness he wasn't used to experiencing, such was his need to please Obi-wan and not push him too far. Instead he edged his head closer to the Jedi Master's groin, and when he felt trembling, needy fingers push at his scalp he knew Obi-wan wanted it too. He let his tongue lap over the tip first before gently enveloping it with his mouth. It felt strange to feel the tip of another man's cock whisper to his tonsils, and it didn't taste as he'd expected, though what that was he did not know. But it was not an unpleasant sensation and as he breathed in through his nostrils the scent and taste intermingled in the back of his throat, and he knew inherently that this flavour was Obi-wan. He dived down the length a bit too exuberantly at the thought of this knowledge and without more warning than a muffled yelp learned quite completely what his Master tasted like.

It hadn't been until that exact second in time that Anakin had ever wondered what to do with it once you'd got it. It was hot and salty in his mouth and he wasn't sure he wanted this drink, but it seemed rude to spit it out, and where exactly anyway? So he bit the bullet and swallowed. It wasn't as bad as he'd been expecting but he thought it was still an acquired taste. He'd practice at acquiring it.

He scrambled up the bed to lie with Obi-wan, grinning at his success.

"I'm sorry" Obi-wan mumbled half turning away from Anakin.

"For what?" Anakin searched pulling him back to meet his eyes.

"For…being so quick and…making you do that" He replied almost in shame, barely audible.

"I'm glad I turn you on enough to satisfy you so quickly, and I liked it" Anakin half-lied, feathering Obi-wan's ego. The loving smile he received in return let him know that it had worked.

Anxiously Obi-wan went to remove Anakin from his packaging, almost giving in to his inhibition until Anakin took up his hand and encouraged him to continue. Anakin could feel his erection straining to get out and was relieved when it was finally released. Obi-wan clung to Anakin's hands fearfully at first, scared to reach out and touch it after Anakin's superb efforts on himself. He was afraid of not measuring up. Anakin set about relaxing him with another eager kiss and skimmed Obi-wan's hand over his taut chest before snaking it down to his groin and enclosing his cock within Obi-wan's hand. Obi-wan didn't pull away; he wanted to do it he just didn't know how. Sensing his apprehension in his still trembling fingers Anakin kept his own hand wrapped around his Master's and guided the pace of the action to just the way he liked it.

Obi-wan's confidence built as Anakin began to writhe and moan with the friction and soon Anakin left him to his own devices, bucking into every stroke energetically. Obi-wan was enjoying the responses he was eliciting from Anakin when the boy suddenly stopped him. Immediately his defences went up and he shied away from the touch; he must have done something wrong.

"You were doing everything right" Anakin reassured as if reading his mind, "but I wanted, if you'll let me, I wanted to…do it properly"

"Will it hurt?" Obi-wan asked, practically wincing.

"We don't have to if you don't want to" Anakin hurriedly replied with sincerity. "And I guess, a bit at first, I don't know" He finally shrugged.

"Okay…" Obi-wan agreed.

"We don't have to" Anakin assured.

"I want to" Obi-wan replied with confidence.

Anakin leant over to the table by his bedside and extracted a small tube of lubricant from it, which brought raised eyebrows from Obi-wan.

"I like how it feels when I do it, and we used to…"

"Oh I see" Obi-wan cut in to Anakin's embarrassed explanations. He did not need to know what orifices of Senatart Amidala it had been in before, thank you very much.

Anakin lubricated himself and then set to work on his Master, gently teasing his tight opening enough to give him entrance. The pain was visible on Obi-wan's face and Anakin felt horrible for causing it but Obi-wan pushed him to continue and eventually he relaxed, enjoying the feel of Anakin probing him.

Anakin was deathly slow at entering him, Obi-wan realised that but it didn't make the searing heat of pain any less. He tried to relax his muscles but the more he focussed on the task at hand the more they tightened and the harder it became for Anakin. Not a Jedi known for his patience Anakin excelled in the lesson in this instance and he gave his Master all the time in the world to adjust to the shocking invasion. When eventually Obi-wan began to breath again Anakin began to move inside him. For Obi-wan the pain receded and his body became awash with pleasure; the physical pleasure that Anakin was providing him now and the pleasure from the knowledge that it was all for love, Anakin loved him. For Anakin the tightness was unbearable and he knew he wouldn't last long with this amount of stimulation. He pumped rhythmically in and out of the older Jedi and as he felt himself on the edge he looked deeply into Obi-wan's gaze and spurted his wares hotly into him with an emotionally intense orgasm. He shuddered with the last of his spill before slipping out of Obi-wan and moving to lie next to him.

They held each other silently for an age, tenderly letting their lips fall over one another's bodies, content in the aftermath of their timid virginal exertions.

Yoda's facial features altered subtly to incorporate a wry smile as he wandered through the room of a thousand fountains, just before Dawn raised her sun kissed head.

"Learn to become a Jedi by not behaving like a Jedi, young Skywalker will." He mused to nobody but himself "Lessons only the Master can teach, and learn also from the Padawan he can he he he" He chuckled, seemingly pleased with himself.

"Experience temperature control and plumbing difficulties Skywalker's quarters will, go where will he then hmmm? He he he" and with that he dipped his stick into a shallow pool and showered water all over the path, still chuckling to himself as he hobbled back towards his room.


End file.
